I Never Needed Anyone Before You
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena has been betrayed before and she promises herself that she won't let anyone in ever again until she meets Kara and then it's a war between her head and her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The last episode of Supergirl was striking a little too close to home for me but I liked the take they did on Lena's past and how she developed her trust issues but Kara means a lot to her so I'm going to put my own spin on how Their 'friendship' *cough cough* gradually progressed.**

**Hope you like it**

**I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

**I Never Needed Anyone Before You**

**One**

After their accidental lunch, Lena and Kara parted ways, both with smiles on their faces but as soon as Lena returned to her office at L Corp, that all changed.

Her smile disappeared and she opened her laptop as she sat down.

Lunch with Kara had been nice and unexpected. It had given Lena a warm feeling when she found how easy it was to talk to the Catco reporter but then Lena remembered her first friend Andrea and she knew she couldn't let herself get close to anyone like that ever again.

As she sat back and let out a breath, her phone lit up.

Looking down, she saw it was a text from Kara.

HI LENA, LUNCH WAS GREAT TODAY. I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT NOT WANTING FRIENDS BUT IF YOU'D LIKE TO GRAB LUNCH AGAIN, THAT'D BE NICE. NO PRESSURE

K X

Lena allowed herself a small smile before she flipped the phone over so she couldn't see the text and shook her head.

No.

Never again.

Kara didn't seem anything like Andrea but then she'd thought Andrea was good too and look how that had panned out.

Turning her attention back to her laptop, Lena continued with her work.

Lunch had been great though, hadn't it?

Lena bit back a smile as she thought of all the little talks they'd had over lunch. Just bits and pieces, nothing deep but with Kara it just felt so easy. Not like with Andrea.

She'd liked Andrea, she'd thought a lot of her, maybe at one point she'd even hoped for more and Andrea had betrayed her in the end but...she didn't think Kara would ever do that.

Lena's smile widened as she thought of the blonde who tended to babble and stutter in the cutest way when she was nervous.

Lena chuckled to herself and then her eyes widened.

Oh. Good. Lord.

Did she have feelings for Kara?

One minute, she was terrified about becoming friends with another living soul and the next she found herself giggling over all the cute things Kara did.

Lena went out onto her balcony and looked out at National City.

Kara was probably working at Catco right now or maybe she was out getting information on a new story.

Lena found her mind wandering back to Andrea and she frowned, looking down at the street below.

Andrea had betrayed her in the worst possible way. Could she really afford to take a chance on someone else?

Ok, so Kara was nothing like Andrea but Lena seemed unlucky in love and now she was considering trying to figure out if maybe Kara could ever feel the same way about her.

No. It was too much of a risk, too much to put her heart on the line yet again. Maybe for a friend, it would hurt if Kara betrayed her but she'd get over it if she remembered to keep parts of herself back but love? What if she ended up falling for Kara like she suspected could happen and the blonde broke her heart? How could she ever come back from that?

Lena sighed and went back into her office.

It just wasn't worth it and the sooner she learned to keep Kara out of her thoughts and her personal life, the better.

...

That same night as Lena was preparing to leave L Corp, she stepped back and almost fell into the road; she was too busy looking down at her phone, when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, catching her just before she fell off the kerb.

Sea green eyes widened and met with crystal blue.

"Kara!"

"Lena you almost fell into the road! Are you ok?" Kara asked worriedly.

Lena gestured to her phone, giving the blonde an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, I was texting and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Kara nodded.

"You're ok though?"

Lena nodded.

"Oh yeah, fine. Just um, going home now."

Kara looked in the direction that Lena pointed.

"I'm going that way too. Want me to walk with you?"

_God yes! _Lena's heart shouted.

The Luthor frowned slightly.

"I uh...I have a car that's supposed to come pick me up."

Kara's smile wavered a little.

"Oh...ok well that's...that's good, great even! I mean I guess it is cold out..."

As if on cue, Lena's car came to stop beside them.

"Oh and here it is!" Kara announced.

Lena nodded, feeling awkward.

Kara gestured behind her.

"Well I guess I should...be going...then."

Lena nodded and watched Kara give her a shaky smile before turning and walking away.

Lena climbed into the car and slid smoothly into the passenger seat.

She sighed and put her phone in her bag.

Was it really that hard to hold a civil conversation with a woman she should most definitely not be crushing on?

Lena lifted her head when the car slowly drove past Kara and watched as the blonde walked with her head slightly down, looking at the pavement as she walked.

She'd hate herself for this.

"Stop the car." Lena ordered her driver.

When the car stopped, Lena rolled down the window and looked out.

"Kara?"

The blonde looked up, a little surprised but that sad smile was still present. Lena wondered if her refusal to walk with Kara had put it there and she hated herself for it.

Lena forced a smile that she didn't feel.

Her heart was screaming at her to do this and her head was angry, telling herself she should keep thinking of Andrea and what had happened the last time she'd dared to put her love and trust in someone.

"Want a ride?" Lena asked quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

Kara smiled brightly.

"Uh yeah, sure. If that's ok?"

"Of course it is." Lena replied and opened the door for her as she slid over to the next seat, the middle arm rest was the only thing separating them.

Kara sat in Lena's vacated seat in the spacious car and looked around at all it's luxury.

"Wow, you really are rich." Kara said in awe.

Lena chuckled.

"Well my family is rich but yes, I guess that makes me rich too."

A short silence passed between the two women before Kara spoke up.

"Did uh...did you get my text?"

"I did...yes."

Kara frowned slightly.

"You-I mean you didn't have to-but you didn't reply."

Lena looked down.

"No I know. I-'m...I'm sorry-"

"Oh you don't have to apologise. You told me you didn't want a friend and I completely understand."

Lena looked at Kara then, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"You really do, don't you? Most people say they understand when really they don't but you...you mean it."

Kara blushed a little.

"Well I think that the only reason you don't want a friend is because you've been hurt by one in the past."

Kara's eyes widened and she looked at Lena, panic in her eyes.

"I mean, I'm not assuming or anything. I could be wrong and if you think I'm out of line then you can tell me. I shouldn't make assumptions like that-I mean I hardly even know you!" Kara exclaimed.

Lena just gave Kara a cool look.

"Well you're right."

"I am?"

Lena nodded and smirked a little.

"Yes and you're not out of line so you can stop hyperventilating."

Kara chuckled uneasily.

Kara looked out at the street.

"Oh, this is me."

Lena lent forward slightly.

"Stop the car."

The car stopped smoothly and Kara opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

_I want to see you again,_ Lena thought before Kara shut the door.

"Kara!"

Kara opened the door again.

"Um...lunch tomorrow? My treat?" Lena asked but the uncertainty in her voice didn't belong a rich and powerful Luthor and it made Kara soften even more towards the National City new-comer.

"Sure. That'd be great."

Lena's smile matched Kara's.

"Meet you at the same place about 12?"

Kara nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kara nodded and the shut the door.

Lena lent back in her seat and let out a breath.

When Lena looked up, she caught her driver's eye in the rear view mirror.

He was grinning.

"She seems lovely, Ms Luthor."

Lena nodded and she couldn't stop the stupid smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah...she is, isn't she."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok first chapter up. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. As I've probably said before, comments, reviews keep me motivated**

**Thanks for reading x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Lena sat at their table waiting for Kara. She was looking forward to it but she was also nervous.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as her eyes kept glancing at the clock on the wall behind the bar.

She wasn't late. Lena was just early. Always was.

After five minutes, right on time, Kara came through the door and gave Lena a friendly wave and dazzling smile.

Lena got to her feet and found that her legs were shaking slightly.

_God she's beautiful_, Lena thought as Kara walked over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Hi, Lena. Have you been here long?" Kara asked as they parted and sat down.

"Uh no, I just got here really."

In truth, Lena had been sitting here for the best part of twenty minutes but Kara didn't need to know that.

Kara took the menu and scanned it. Lena did the same.

"Ok so what looks good?"

Lena blinked and looked back down at her menu.

She couldn't eat, she was too nervous.

"I think I'll just have a glass of wine."

Kara looked at her over the menu.

"Okay well, in that case, so will I."

Lena frowned slightly.

"You don't have to not eat just because I'm not having anything."

"No it's fine. I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Then why come?"

Kara paused and Lena instantly regretted her tone.

Smiling shyly, the Luthor said;

"I mean, I'm glad you're here but if you're not hungry, we could have always gone somewhere else."

Kara looked down at the menu and then she put it away, smiling at Lena.

"Then why don't we?"

Lena blinked a few times.

"Ok...where would you like to go?" She asked with a smile she couldn't stop.

Kara grinned playfully and chuckled.

"What?" Lena asked, unable to hide her grin.

Kara's expression nearly matched her own.

"No, you'll think it's silly."

Lena raised an eyebrow and lent forward on the table, all her nervousness gone.

"Try me."

"Ok...how would you like to go to the zoo?"

Lena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well I was not expecting that..."

"Yeah, see it's stupid-"

"No, no it's not stupid, Kara."

Lena waited for the blonde to look at her before she smiled.

"I would love to go to the zoo with you."

...

They took Lena's car to the zoo and Lena insisted that she pay but Kara held firm that she would pay her own way and they ended up paying half each much to Lena's annoyance.

They walked side by side through the zoo.

It was a nice quiet day and the animals were out, lounging around or some were being fed.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw the lions.

"Oh they're beautiful!" She gasped as she watched them walking around their enclosure.

Lena watched her closely.

The way Kara's eyes would follow the animal's every move, almost like she was in awe of them even though she'd probably seen them plenty of times.

"Are lions your favourite animal, Kara?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

"They're just so strong and majestic and I love the way they all help to look after their pride. Family matters so much to them and also they're so regal."

Every word that Kara spoke about the lions was filled with admiration and wonder and Lena couldn't help but listen.

Kara suddenly turned to look at Lena.

"What's your favourite animal?"

Lena looked down, almost as though as she was embarrassed to admit it. It wasn't that at all but all this, having a friend, it was all very new to Lena and in some situations, she didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Um, I like the wolf."

Kara blinked at her.

"Wolves...I wouldn't-I mean not that they're not beautiful animals-but I wouldn't have thought the wolf would be your favourite animal."

Lena shrugged as she came to stand by Kara's side, looking in at the lions again.

"Why wouldn't you have thought that? She asked gently.

When Kara only stared at her, not having an actual answer, Lena explained why she liked them so much.

"They work together in their pack. Family also matters to them but they can also live on their own and they're still strong enough to survive."

Kara nodded her head as she listened.

"A lone wolf..." She said quietly, then her eyes went to Lena.

"Like you."

Lena looked at Kara and she blushed a little.

"Um yeah, I-I guess."

Kara touched Lena's hand.

"Come on, let's see if we can find them."

Lena smiled a little.

"Find what?"

Kara walked backwards as she smiled at Lena.

"The wolves!"

Lena chuckled despite herself as she followed Kara deeper into the zoo.

Lena thought she'd lost Kara for a moment but as she stepped through a tunnel and into the bright sunshine again, she found the blonde standing outside an enclosure.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kara smiled at the Luthor.

"Found them." She said softly.

Lena came to stand by her side and watched as four wolves all walked around their enclosure together; all but one.

There was a black one, bigger than the rest but strong looking with amber eyes, bright and alert.

Kara pointed to it.

"Look, there's you." She said with a playful smile.

Lena smirked, trying to hide a grin.

Kara smiled at her and Lena gestured with her head at the wolf.

"The lone wolf." She mused.

Kara chuckled lightly.

Then she turned serious as she looked at the Luthor.

"You never have to be alone, Lena. Not ever."

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and saw the truth there. A warm feeling started in her heart and she felt safe, comforted...and then scared. So very scared.

Suddenly, Lena straightened and looked at the wolf once more before looking at Kara.

"I just remembered, there's this thing at work I have to do."

She started walking away and Kara went after her.

"Lena, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine but I just really need to get back to L Corp-"

"Is it because of what I said?" Kara asked.

Lena stopped walking and Kara watched as Lena heaved a sigh.

"Maybe..."

Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena's back.

"Maybe or yes?"

Lena bit her lip.

"Ok yes. What you said about never having to be alone...it resonated with me and I-I know I can't ever have that, Kara. I am like that wolf; I'll always be alone. That's the just the way it has to be...I'm sorry."

She started to walk away again when Lena felt slim fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Lena."

The Luthor stopped and looked down at those fingers holding her wrist in a light grip.

"I don't want you to feel like you're destined to be alone forever." Kara said, a slight frown creasing her brow.

Tears filled Lena's eyes.

"But if I'm not alone then I'm open to being hurt." Lena said, her bottom lip trembling, fighting the urge to cry.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lena. That is the absolute last thing I want."

Lena nodded.

"I know you say that now but..." She trailed off, thinking of Andrea and all the pain she'd caused her.

"There was someone who hurt me deeply in the past and I don't think I've ever fully been able to accept it. Because of her, I can't trust anyone. I won't let myself trust anyone ever again."

Kara opened her mouth to speak but Lena held up a hand.

"Whatever you'e going to say, Kara, I'm sure it's said with the best of intentions but...it won't make a difference. This is the way I am now."

Kara nodded that she understood and let go of Lena's wrist.

"I understand how you're hurt, Lena but I don't think I'm understanding this as best as I could. I would like for you to tell me everything. Why she hurt you and how but I realise that here is not the best place to share that, if you want to. But I'd really like to understand more, Lena. Would you at least grant me that?"

Lena looked into pleading blue eyes and finally nodded her head.

"Ok...maybe-maybe you could come to L Corp later tonight?"

Kara nodded.

"I will, and...you'll tell me everything?"

Lena nodded but she looked nervous.

"I will." She finally agreed.

Kara gave her an encouraging smile.

"I don't want to push you into anything but I would like to get to know you better, Lena. I don't for one second believe you're like your brother."

"I'm not." Lena said quickly.

Kara nodded.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay."

Kara let Lena leave the zoo first and as she watched her walk away, all she knew was that she wanted to keep Lena from harm and protect her at all costs and not just protect physically as Supergirl would a stranger but she wanted to protect the Luthor's hidden heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oh my God! Just seen the sneak peek for tonight's episode. How much does that scene scream Supercorp?!( You know the one I'm talking about) I am well excited, bet you guys are too! Anyway here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

**Three**

Lena opened the door to her office as Kara knocked.

She took a breath as Kara looked at her and smiled.

The office was quiet, the lighting warm and restful. A magazine lay open on the table in front of a light grey coloured couch.

Lena didn't look like she was in her work clothes anymore but she still managed to make even smart casual look like something from a fashion magazine.

"Hi." Kara said, her voice soft.

"Hi." Lena said back in the same tone.

Lena shut the door behind Kara and went over to the couch; Kara followed and noticed that Lena had kicked her high heels off and was padding around bare foot.

Lena sat down on the couch and looked up at Kara expectantly.

"Do you uh-do you still want to do this?" Kara asked, hoping and praying to Rao that Lena did still want to talk.

She realised that asking Lena this was giving the Luthor a way out but this had to be Lena's choice.

Lena seemed to think about it before she nodded, her lips set into a grim line.

Kara put her bag down beside the couch before she sat down next to Lena, a little space between them so as to not make Lena feel smothered or cornered in anyway, she had to feel safe or this would never work.

Kara focused all her attention on the Luthor woman who didn't look like the proud and confident person she'd come to know and admire.

"Start from the beginning."

Lena licked her lips nervously.

"When I was in boarding school, I met this girl, her name was Andrea and we became friends quite quickly. We remained friends for such a long time, years in fact. I came to...feel quite deeply for her."

Lena's eyes flicked up to Kara's to gauge her reaction; there was none.

"But she betrayed me. I don't want to go into how but she-she hurt me and since then I've learnt to trust no one. It's better if I'm on my own."

Kara frowned but the expression on her face was sympathetic.

"You can't let one person keep you from letting other people into your life, Lena."

Lena nodded.

"I can but..."

Again, her eyes found Kara's.

"You're different...I can't explain it." She said as though she was looking at something rare.

Kara blushed a little at Lena's intense gaze.

Lena suddenly looked down, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no, Lena it doesn't. It's nice to know that you would like to be my friend and if you can push aside the hurt enough to let me in, I'll show you what a true friend is. I promise."

With that promise made, Kara reached her hand across the couch and held it out.

Lena looked down at it and smiled brokenly.

Tears filled her eyes.

"You have no idea how badly I want to trust you." She whispered.

"You can." Kara replied, her tone equally as quiet.

Lena put her hand in Kara's and Kara gripped it lightly. Lena couldn't help circling her thumb on the back of Kara's hand before she realised what she was doing and subtly pulled away.

"I've never had a friend like you before." Lena said with a small chuckle.

Kara smiled at her brightly.

"I've never had a friend like you before either."

Both women sat in companionable silence until Kara said that it was getting late and she had to go but she arranged to go out for drinks with Lena later in the week.

...

The Luthor hadn't felt this light in years. Trusting Kara was the best thing she'd ever done and she was so grateful that Kara had managed to tear down Lena's carefully constructed walls.

They had been years in the making, Lena made sure that no one could ever break through them but Kara had and she'd never been so pleased of that fact.

Lena's good mood was short lived however when her assistant buzzed her.

Sighing a little, Lena answered.

"Yes?"

"Ms Luthor, there's someone here to see you." She said.

Lena's smile brightened.

"Send her in."

But when the doors opened and Lena walked towards them, she stopped dead.

It wasn't Kara.

It was Andrea.

Lena frowned, sea green eyes darkening.

Andrea gave Lena a small smile.

"Hello, Lena."

Lena straightened and folded her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, the irritation clear in her voice.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Andrea asked, that smile still on her face.

"Actually yes, I was."

The smile on Andrea's face faltered before the other woman regained her composure and forced the smile to remain.

"How have you been?" She asked.

Lena shrugged her shoulders a little.

"I was doing good...and then you walked in."

Andrea chuckled darkly.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, Lena but that was years ago. Surely we can put the past behind us?"

"What part of 'we're done' did you not understand, Andrea? We're not friends and we never will be again."

Finally, Andrea's smile disappeared and she nodded her head.

Then she walked around Lena, going over to her window and looking out across National city.

"There's news going around that you have a little friend now."

Lena's frown deepened as she glared at Andrea's back.

"What would you know about that?"

Andrea turned back to Lena, a smirk on her lips now instead of a smile.

"You were seen having lunch with a cute young blonde thing and then again at the zoo. Looked like a date."

"Kara and I are just friends." Lena said quickly.

Of course Lena wanted more but she couldn't make that known; she was a woman in the public eye after all and she had to think of how this would affect not only herself but Kara too. Kara might not be able to handle that kind of scrutiny.

Andrea nodded her head knowingly and walked back towards Lena, looking like a hunter sizing up her prey.

"Just like you and I were 'just friends' you mean."

So she knew... Lena realised and the thought made her heart race in panic and her anger rise all at once.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Lena questioned.

"Because I didn't feel the same as you, Lena and I bet this blonde, whoever she is, doesn't either."

"As I said, we're just friends." Lena replied but she hid how much that comment hurt.

What if Kara didn't feel the same? What was she going to do then?

_Walk away_. Her brain told her. It was all she could do.

She wouldn't have Kara become another Andrea.

Andrea shrugged.

"Ok fine. Play it that way."

"Why are you here, Andrea? I doubt it's to talk about my personal life." Lena said with an eye roll.

"You're right, it's not but I am moving to National City soon and I just wanted to catch up. See if you were still angry at me and it appears that you are."

"Yes, I am. So leave." Lena snarled, showing her teeth as her anger threatened to boil over as it always did whenever she was in Andrea's presence.

"Lena, I am going to be in National city. You will see me around and I think it's best if we learnt to be civil to one another from now on, bygones an' all that." She said, waving a hand flippantly.

As though Lena's pain wasn't justified.

"We'll be in the same circles anyway; benefits, galas, charity events, we'll both be there and our paths will cross. Shouldn't we get along rather than be seen as bitter rivals?"

"You're the one who made me bitter!" Lena shouted suddenly.

Andrea wasn't perturbed.

"And there she is. The Lena you try so hard to hide. The fire you try to control that rages inside of you. I bet you think this blonde will be the one to love every single part of you, don't you?"

Lena felt tears stinging at the backs of her eyes but hell would freeze over before she let Andrea see her cry.

"I think it's time for you to go." Lena said calmly but she couldn't help the slight tremor in her voice.

Andrea paused, looking at Lena as the Luthor held the door open for her ex friend.

"Ok. Fine. Have it your way but we will see each other again." She said as she headed out the door.

Lena slammed the door shut behind her and let out a breath.

Why was it that whenever Lena's life was going well or she had something good, Andrea was always there to screw it up and remind her that she was a Luthor and didn't deserve anything good at all.

...

A few nights later, Lena met up with Kara to go out for those drinks and suddenly it was all Lena could think about.

Her meeting with Andrea weighed on her mind like a dark cloud and she wanted nothing more than to drink and forget all about her back-stabbing bitch of a friend.

It hadn't been more than a few hours and Lena was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Kara watched as Lena's eyes fluttered a little and her words slurred as she spoke.

"How many of those have you had?" She asked, gesturing to Lena's glass.

Lena shrugged, again her eyes were glassy.

"Oh I don't know, about...four, maybe five, could be six." She added under her breath and drank the last of the drink before signalling to the bartender that she wanted another.

Kara's face was scrunched up in concern.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit."

"Why? It's not a work night and I am the boss so who would care if I turned up drunk? I mean, what I am gonna do? Fire myself?!" At that, Lena erupted into a burst of giggles and Kara knew something was wrong.

"Lena, why are you being like this?" Kara asked gently.

Lena frowned, the annoyance clear on her face.

"Being like what? I'm having a drink and enjoying myself! Is that such a bad thing?"

Kara shook her head.

"It wouldn't be if this didn't look like you were drowning your sorrows. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Lena snapped.

"Something must have." Kara pushed gently.

Lena sighed and sat back, staring at her empty glass.

"The only bad thing that's happened so far is that my glass is empty. Where is that damn bartender?!" She raged.

Kara stood up.

"Ok, I'm taking you home."

"I'm fine." Lena insisted but even that came out slurred.

"You're really not. Now I'm going to take you home and put you to bed."

Lena raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Now that sounds like something I'd be interested in doing."

Kara blushed as she took Lena's hand and pulled her to her feet.

The Luthor stumbled and nearly fell into Kara but Kara held her upright.

"You're surprisingly strong. You're like Supergirl." Lena muttered with a smirk.

"S-Supergirl?! Haha! I wish! Then I'd just fly you home! "Kara joked as she helped Lena outside and into a taxi.

Once they were inside Lena's apartment, Kara kicked the door shut and helped Lena onto the couch.

"Sit there, I'll get you some water."

Lena sat down but she slumped forward with her head in her hands.

"I hate her..."

Kara came back with the water to hear Lena mumble those words.

"Hate who?"

"Andrea."

Kara blinked as she handed the water to Lena.

"Is this because you spoke about her last week?"

Lena shook her head.

"No. She-she came to see me the other day."

Kara paused.

"Oh..."

"She wants us to be civil. How can I be civil when I hate her?"

Kara shrugged and let out a breath.

"Just avoid her, maybe?"

"I can't, Kara. She's moving to National city. She'll always be around, reminding me of what I am."

Kara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a Luthor and I don't deserve nice things or anything good."

Kara's frown deepened.

"That's not true, Lena. You deserve everything good that comes your way."

Lena shook her head sadly and tears filled her eyes then spilled over.

"No I don't... Anything good, anything pure and decent...I don't deserve it."

Her watery green eyes locked with Kara's.

"I don't deserve you."

Kara's eyes widened as Lena lent forward, pressing her lips to Kara's.

For a second, everything felt right in Lena's world and she wanted to keep kissing Kara until all the pain and hurt disappeared but somewhere in Lena's drunk addled brain, a thought rushed to the surface and she broke the kiss.

Pulling back slowly, she looked at Kara.

"Oh my God...Kara I...I am so sorry, I don't know why-"

"It's fine. Honestly it's fine, Lena. You're drunk and upset."

Lena put her face in her hands, feeling worse than stupid.

"Maybe...maybe I should go." Kara said quietly.

Lena nodded.

"Yeah...ok."

Kara got up and grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

Lena stood and nearly fell over but she held her balance long enough to speak to Kara.

"Kara I really am sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. You're right, I'm just...I'm drunk."

Kara nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

"It' s fine, Lena. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that she left.

Lena slumped back down on the couch and groaned.

Why?

Why had she done that?

Why did she kiss Kara?

It was a mistake. A stupid mistake that if truth be told, Lena had enjoyed.

Everything had felt so right in that moment but Lena knew by Kara's reaction that she couldn't ever admit to what she felt. She'd lose her for good if she did and Lena wanted Kara in her life even if it was as just a friend, she'd rather have Kara as that than nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

When Lena woke up the next morning the first thing on her mind was how she'd kissed Kara.

She winced at the memory.

There was no denying she liked it but she wasn't sure that Kara's response was the one she'd been hoping for.

What happened to taking it slow? Ignoring her feelings and just seeing Kara as a friend and nothing more?

Lena groaned as she rolled over and made a grab for her phone.

She had to make this right.

She had to tell Kara she was wrong, that she'd made a mistake and not to let it affect their friendship. A friendship that Lena was beginning to realise she actually wanted, despite what she'd told Kara before the blonde had promised her that she wouldn't hurt Lena.

She pressed Kara's name in her contacts and waited for her to answer.

Only she didn't. She was greeted by Kara's voicemail instead.

So Lena left a message.

"Hi Kara, it's Lena but you-you already know that um...listen, about last night, when I...when I kissed you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was drunk. It was a mistake but I was wondering, can we talk about this? Call me back when you can."

Lena hung up and sighed.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Lena went to work. At least what was going on at L Corp would take her mind off Kara.

It worked, for a little while at least until Lena went to lunch and checked her phone.

Nothing.

She frowned and then called again.

"Hey, Kara, it's me, again. I was just heading out to lunch and wondered if maybe you wanted to join me? Let me know. Okay...bye."

She waited for half an hour before she realised her phone wasn't going to ring or light up with a text from Kara.

Lena's frown deepend as she sat down at a table in one of her favourite restaurants.

What had she done? Was the kiss that bad? Had it made things bad between them? Lena had said it was a mistake and she'd apologised.

She didn't feel hungry, so she just ordered a coffee and ended up working on her laptop until she went back to her office and just sat there, staring out the window, thinking and trying to figure out why Kara hadn't responded to any of her calls.

Picking up her phone, Lena decided to text Kara instead.

_Have I done something? I said I was sorry for what I did but it was a mistake. Forgive me? L x_

Lena waited. Again, but this time her phone lit up and she grabbed for it like it was about to fall off the desk and break.

She gave a very small smile when she saw Kara's name.

But the text was short. To the point, very unlike Kara.

_It's fine Lena. I'm just busy. K x_

Lena's heart dropped and she sat back in the chair, her phone hanging limp in her hand.

'It's fine?'

No. It wasn't 'fine'.

Lena had said she was sorry and Kara had just brushed it aside as though it was nothing?

Lena stood and grabbed her coat and bag, heading out of her office.

She glanced at her assistant.

"I'm going out for a while. Hold all my calls and cancel the meeting at 3."

The assistant didn't get a chance to ask questions before Lena entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

While she waited, she pulled out her phone and called her driver.

"I need to leave L Corp. Right now."

_"Of course, Ms Luthor."_

When Lena reached the ground floor, she strode out of the L Corp building and straight into the waiting car.

The driver caught her gaze in the rear view mirror.

"Where to, Ms Luthor?"

Lena's cold green gaze swept up to meet her driver's.

"Catco."

...

Catco was swarming with people as Lena stepped onto Kara's floor and looked for her.

She had to be here somewhere.

A perky young blonde who looked way too eager came over to Lena.

"Hi there! Welcome to Catco! How can I help you?"

Lena gave her a withering glance.

She really didn't need this.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

The blonde's smile disappeared and she went to walk away, when Lena had an idea. Maybe she'd come in useful.

"Wait."

The blonde stopped and turned back to the Luthor, the smile was back but it was smaller this time.

Lena turned on the charm and smiled brightly at the girl.

"Kara Danvers, is she here?"

The blonde nodded and pointed to Kara's office where the blonde was standing, staring out of a window.

Busy, yeah?

Lena looked at the girl.

"Thank you."

Then the girl went on her way while Lena walked calmly to Kara's office.

Lena stopped just outside the door and knocked lightly.

"I told you, Denna, I don't want another coffee but thank you." Kara muttered but she was being nice about it. She didn't turn around though.

Lena smirked coldly at Kara's back and stepped into the office.

"Oh I'm not here for that."

Kara jumped and spun around, eyes impossibly wide.

"Lena!"

Lena looked around Kara's office.

"Yes, you look very busy." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Kara blushed and then came towards Lena.

"Ok, so I'm not busy but I have a very good reason for not calling you back."

Lena folded her arms and stood there expectantly.

"I'm waiting."

Kara took a breath and then went over to Lena, lowering her voice.

"We probably shouldn't talk about this here."

Lena shook her head slowly.

"No. I'm not being side stepped again. We are going to talk about what happened and we're going to talk about it now."

Kara sighed and then nodded.

"Ok. Fine. Come in and shut the door."

Lena shut the door behind her and stood behind the chair as Kara sat down in her's.

Kara gestured to the chair.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Lena started to walk around Kara's small office and that included standing behind Kara's chair.

"No I'm good. Please, explain why you've been ignoring me all day."

Kara licked her lips, well aware of Lena's dominating presence as she paced behind Kara.

"Last night, you were drunk and you-"

"I know what I did, Kara. I apologised for it." Lena cut in.

Kara closed her eyes and took a breath that she hoped Lena didn't notice.

"It...it shocked me and I didn't know what to do because you were drunk and I-I just wasn't sure how to handle you-well not you- but, I mean the situation."

Lena raised an eyebrow as she glanced out of the window.

"Bit like now, really." She muttered.

"I am trying to explain myself here." Kara said, clenching her teeth slightly.

"And you're doing such a good job so far."

"Well you're not making it easy." Kara muttered.

"Am I supposed to? I apologised for kissing you, Kara. I said it was a mistake! What more do you want me to do?!"

Kara rocketed to her feet and suddenly she was in Lena's face, her eyes like blue fire.

"And that's the problem, Lena!"

Lena stared at her, her lips slightly parted in shock.

"I don't-"

"You don't what? You don't understand? Fine. I'll spell it out for you; I thought you kissed me last night because you felt something for me but when you called this morning and told me it was a mistake...that hurt."

Lena frowned, her mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Kara let out a breath and sat back down.

Lena felt like her legs were going to give way and she placed a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"You...you wanted me to kiss you?"

Kara shrugged and muttered;

"Kinda."

Lena looked down at Kara's blonde head, her expression softening but at the same time, fear threatened to make her run but it was now or never.

Lena licked her lips nervously.

"I wanted to kiss you too."

Kara froze and then looked up at Lena who looked like she was going to start hyperventilating.

"So...so it wasn't a mistake? It wasn't just because you were drunk?"

Lena tilted her head a little.

"Well I think the drink helped but I did want to kiss you, Kara. I've been...I've- God this is hard for me to say,"

Kara just waited.

She needed to hear Lena say it.

"I've been feeling things for you for a little while now. I told myself it wasn't acceptable. You're my friend but Kara, I can't help how I feel and to be perfectly honest, I don't want to."

Kara slowly got to her feet and stared into Lena's eyes.

"Me either."

Lena couldn't help herself as she surged forward and brought their lips together, her hand on the back of Kara's neck as Kara's hands came up to cup Lena's face.

Kara kissed Lena back this time and after a while, Kara pulled back slightly.

"I can feel you smiling."

Lena giggled.

"'Cause' I'm happy."

"Me too." Kara said wistfully.

Lena glanced over her shoulder.

"It just occurred to me that your office is made of glass."

Kara realised she was still holding onto Lena and as she looked over the Luthor's shoulder.

"Is there any chance that no one saw that?" Lena whispered.

Kara saw almost everyone at Catco staring at the both of them.

"No. No they definitely saw that."

Lena let out a breath and then widened her eyes at Kara momentarily.

"Looks like we're going public then."

She grabbed Kara's hand.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh hell yeah! They're going public! Next chapter will be very interesting hehe ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Lena looked back at Kara, her hand on the door handle.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Lena asked softly.

Kara took a breath and nodded.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Lena nodded her head.

"I know but if you don't want this, I can always say it was me who made a move on you."

Kara blinked.

"It was you."

Lena chuckled.

"Okay fair point but I'm serious, Kara. If you don't want this, I can make it seem like it was all me."

Lena's expression turned sad as she lifted her shoulders slightly.

"They hate me anyway. It wouldn't make much of a difference if it turned out I'd seduced a girl who didn't want to be seduced."

Kara's grip tightened on Lena's hand.

"No. You're not doing that. I am scared, Lena but I do want this."

Lena smiled warmly at her.

"Ok then."

Taking the lead, Lena walked out holding onto Kara's hand.

All the staff at Catco were watching the two of them as Kara stood beside Lena.

Even Cat Grant had emerged from her office.

Lena straightened as she decided to talk to Cat directly.

"Will you be publishing this in your magazine?" Lena asked smoothly and then all eyes were on Cat.

Cat regarded Lena coolly and Kara could see what this was; a business woman show down.

"That depends...are you officially dating or is this just a random hook up?"

Lena looked to Kara and Kara gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is all pretty new, to both of us. We're just taking it slow." Lena said, effortlessly dodging the question.

Cat nodded.

"Kara. A word."

Kara nodded as Cat turned and walked back into her office.

The rest of the staff resumed their work and Kara let out a breath as she looked at Lena.

"That was intense."

Lena just shrugged.

"It's nothing I'm not used to. You'd better see what she wants."

Kara nodded and let go of Lena's hand.

"Kara, I'll be waiting outside for you when you finish work."

Kara frowned slightly.

"That's like... an hour to go."

Lena smiled warmly at her.

"You're worth the wait."

Kara blushed and it made Lena's smile brighten as she turned and made her way to the elevator.

Kara then headed for Cat's office and stepped inside.

Cat didn't even look up at her as she said;

"Are you going to stand there all day or actually come in and sit down?"

Kara moved into the office and sat down in the chair in front of Cat's desk.

Cat flipped through the last few pages of the latest Catco magazine and then closed it, removing her glasses and looked at Kara pointedly.

"So you and Lena Luthor."

Kara chuckled nervously.

"Uh, yeah...me and-and Lena."

"How did that happen?"

Kara blinked.

"Are you...are you interviewing me?"

"No, Kara. Merely asking questions."

"Oh..."

Cat sat back in her chair, looking at Kara as though she were trying to figure her out.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not-I mean, well I guess I am but-"

"Let me guess, neither did you until Lena kissed you. I doubt it's the first time she's done it." She added.

Kara raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?"

"I observe people, Kara. I can see what type of woman Lena is. A strong one but a good one."

Kara smiled, she couldn't help it.

"You really think so too?"

"Don't get all excited and puppy dog-eyed on me. I said she was a good woman. I didn't say I liked her. After what her brother did, it's hard to see a Luthor as anything other than evil but I will admit, Lena is different."

Kara's smile dropped a little.

"National City hates her because of Lex. It's not fair to her."

"Well you would say that seeing as she's now your girlfriend." Cat said flippantly.

"She's not my...well, I don't know what we are actually."

"According to Lena, you are 'taking it slow'. Not really an answer but it's probably too soon to name you as a couple."

Kara nodded.

Maybe it was.

She couldn't just jump into a relationship like that and she doubted that Lena could too.

Lena didn't trust easy and as much as Lena liked Kara, Kara also knew that she would have to earn Lena's trust.

And she knew exactly how to do that.

...

A few days later and after a few public dates, Kara walked into Lena's office after knocking on her door.

She found Lena sitting at her desk, her eyes glued to a computer screen.

Deep in work, always the way, Kara thought fondly as she closed the door behind her.

Lena glanced up and the smile that appeared on her face could have lit up the warmly lit office.

"Kara, what a lovely surprise!" Lena gushed.

"I've been thinking about things." Kara began, unsure of how to be broach the subject.

But Lena sucked in a breath and suddenly she seemed guarded, stiff, defensive.

"Okay. Tell me what you've been thinking about." Lena said but her voice had taken on a hard edge.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked carefully, sensing the change in Lena.

Lena sat back and folded her arms.

"Just say what's on your mind." She said, no less hard but she wasn't sharp either.

"I'm going to need you to come outside with me." Kara said, gesturing to the balcony just beyond the door that lead out onto it.

Lena nodded and stood, a slight frown on her face.

She walked out onto the balcony first and Kara followed, shutting the door behind them.

"I just need to watch something."

Lena's frown deepened but she nodded her head slowly.

However her heart started to race when Kara climbed onto the railing and balanced on it, holding her arms out.

"Ok, Kara, you're a gymnast in training, good for you. Can you get down now? Please?" Lena asked gently moving towards Kara.

Kara looked down at Lena.

"Do you trust me?"

Lena looked down and Kara recognised the fear in the Luthor's eyes. Not only was she scared for Kara's safety right now but also for the fact that she had to put her trust in someone.

Finally, Lena nodded.

Kara took a breath and fell back off the railing.

Lena ran forward, looking over.

"Kara!"

Lena frowned, her heart in her throat and panic making her feel light headed.

Where was she?

Then Kara seem to suddenly spring up in front of her.

Lena' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Kara hovered in front of her, the Supergirl symbol emblazoned on her chest. The tight outfit and red skirt and cape billowing in the wind.

"You're...Supergirl." Lena breathed.

Kara nodded, an uneasy smile on her face.

"I trust you, Lena. It's why I showed you. You have my trust and I know it's going to take some time to earn yours but I understand that-"

"You have it." Lena cut in, her voice so soft Kara wasn't sure if she'd even heard her correctly.

Kara slowly came down to stand in front of Lena on the balcony.

"What?" She breathed.

Lena licked her lips but her gaze never wavered.

"You have it. My trust. My love, everything. You have it all, Kara."

Kara's smile was still shaky.

"Because I showed you I'm Supergirl?"

Lena shook her head.

"I decided the minute I left Catco. After we came clean to everyone and I know I said about taking it slow but I was unsure but then...I don't know, I just knew. I knew I had to take a chance and open my heart to someone again and I want that person to be you, Kara. I...I love you."

Kara's eyes filled with tears at the same as Lena's did.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Lena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kara, pulling her into a deep kiss which Kara returned.

When they pulled apart, Lena held onto. She held onto Kara so tightly and Kara just held Lena.

Lena started sobbing and Kara pulled back slightly to tilt Lena's chip up so she could look into the Luthor woman's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Lena chuckled through her tears as she wiped them away.

"Nothing's wrong. I think it's just relief."

"Relief?"

"I thought you'd come by to break up with me when you said you'd been thinking about things."

Kara let out a breath and closed her eyes as she went back to when Lena had changed suddenly.

"That's why you were so defensive..."

Lena nodded.

Kara pulled her close again and rested her head on top of Lena's.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I could have found another way to tell you."

"It's alright. I...I just-I get worried and jump to the worst conclusion because it's what I'm used to."

Kara stroked Lena's arm soothingly.

"You never have to do that with me, Lena. I promise, I will never, ever hurt you."

Lena smiled through her tears.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I love you, Lena."

"I love you too, Kara and I meant what I said; everything I have, everything that I am...it's yours."

Kara smiled as she held Lena just that little bit tighter.

"That means a lot, Lena and in turn, I'm yours and I'll always be there for you in every way that I can be."

Lena nodded and smiled.

A Luthor and Super in love, bet Lex had never imagined this for his little sister.

The World would find it hard to understand.

Luthors and Supers were always enemies but it was about time that both Kara and Lena proved them all wrong.

And they knew that together, they could do anything.

Lena pulled back a little and looked at Kara.

"I just need you to know...I never needed anyone before you, Kara."

With just those words, both Kara and Lena's worlds seem to shift and feel complete.

They'd found their home within each other and now Lena was indeed the first Luthor to share her home with a Kryptonian.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading x **


End file.
